


Ring My Bell

by BrandyBrushed



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Biting, Dildos, F/F, Fucking, Hypnotic suggestion, Hypnotism, Maids, Married Korra/Asami Sato, Mistress, Strap-Ons, consensual hypnosis, dom!Asami, sub!Korra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26844118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrandyBrushed/pseuds/BrandyBrushed
Summary: Asami dresses Korra in a maid outfit and hypnotizes her.
Relationships: Korra & Asami Sato, Korra/Asami Sato
Kudos: 98





	Ring My Bell

Asami’s jaw practically smashed against the floor when Korra stepped into the living room.

“So, uh, what do you think?” she said, the Avatar shifting nervously on her feet.

Korra wore what one might call an irresponsibly sexy maid outfit Asami had custom-made just for her. It featured a black top with lace collar that dipped dangerously far between Korra’s breasts, and ruffled sleeves that highlighted her prominent biceps. The black skirt and white lace apron just barely covered her ass, and revealed that her black tights were held up by garters. The outfit finished with small black heels and a white ruffled headband in Korra’s short hair.

Asami stood, circling her pet, admiring how well the costume hugged her waist and revealed just enough of her body to make her salivate. She had to fight back the urge to tear it off and take Korra right then and there; she had much bigger plans that required patience and restraint.

“You look perfect, my pet,” she said, resting a hand on Korra’s cheek. They kissed, slowly, deeply, forgetting for a moment their current plans, allowing themselves a moment to enjoy each other.

Asami pulled away. “Ready?” she asked, to which Korra nodded, and sat down on the couch. Asami sat beside her, picking up a small box from the table.

The box, affectionately referred to as the “hypno-machine,” was square and made of wood, with a small brass crank protruding out of the side. The top featured a complex mechanical spiral that spun towards the center when fully wound. It was Asami’s own invention, which she’d spent about 2 years perfecting, allowing the spiral to spin for 10 minutes continuously without needing to be rewound.

She wound it completely and placed it in Korra’s lap. The spiral began to spin, a dull noise of gears and metal grinding resonating from inside. Korra stared at the center, watching how it moved.

Asami placed a hand on Korra’s upper back and began training her finger in a circle over her neck. “Stare right at the spiral, right into the center,” she said, her voice soft and low.

“The spiral looks so nice going around and around. You can feel yourself falling deeper into the spiral, staring right into the center. It’s so easy to stare into the spiral. You can feel your mind empty, all of your thoughts and worries and cares slip away. It feels good to let yourself go and stare into the spiral. You can’t move, but you don’t really want to. You want to sit here and stare into the spiral and listen to my voice. You want to listen to what I say, you want to do what I say. It’s so easy to do what I say and stare into the spiral, going around and around.”

Korra could feel herself sinking deeper into the couch, her body feeling heavier as she stared at the box. Her mind felt empty. All she could think about was looking at the spiral, and listening to Asami’s words, which flowed into her ears like honey.

“You’re feeling so relaxed, so at peace. You can’t move your arms, or your legs, or your head, but you don’t want to. You want to stare into the spiral, going around and around, listening to what I say. It’s so easy to do what I say, so easy to obey me. It feels so good to let go and give your body over to me. Your body belongs to me, you belong to me.”

Korra could feel her breathing deepen as she relaxed further and further down. Her limbs were frozen. Her mind was blank; the only thing in her vision was the spiral. She hung on Asami’s words as they came, wanting to obey every single one, wanting to do what she said. It was easy to just sit and stare and listen, it felt good to give herself over to her Mistress.

“Now Gorgeous, I’m going to count down from five, and when I get to one, you’re going to fall into a nice, deep, relaxed trance. Understand?”

“Yes Mistress,” the Avatar said quietly, continuing to stare at the spiral.

“Five, four, you feel so relaxed, you can’t move at all, not that you’d want to. You want to obey me, do whatever I say, and stare deep into the spiral as it goes around and around and around. It’s so easy to do what I say. It pleases me when you do what I say, and you want to please me. Pleasing me is so important. Pleasing me is the most important thing in the world. The only thing in your head is the spiral, and pleasing me. It feels so good to please me.”

Korra breathed deeper, feeling herself sink as Asami spoke.

“Three, two, your breathing is getting heavier. You’re getting hornier, so relaxed and hot and horny. You feel hot between your legs. You can feel yourself getting wetter. It feels good between your legs to please me. You want to please me so badly. You want to be a good girl for me. Being a good girl for me feels better than cumming. Pleasing me is so important, you want to obey me and please me and stare into the spiral going around and around and around.”

Korra could feel the pulsing between her legs increase, and her panties start to soak.

“One,” Asami said, and any tension left in Korra’s body dissipated. She carefully took the box and placed it on the table, stopping the mechanism. She stood up and walked behind the couch, running her hands over Korra’s front.

“Now Gorgeous, before you start cleaning, I have some commands for you to follow. Are you ready to obey me?”

“Yes Mistress,” Korra said. She felt heavy, relaxed, completely empty. All she could think about was pleasing Asami, wanting to do whatever she asked.

“Good girl,” said Asami, sending a wave of pleasure between Korra’s legs.

Asami picked up a small brass bell from a table beside the couch and rang it. “While you’re doing your cleaning, if you hear this bell ring, you’re going to freeze in place and fall back into trance. You’re going to feel incredibly horny and wet, and want me to fuck you immediatelly. But you’re going to stay still and quiet until I tell you otherwise. Understand?”

Korra confirmed that she understood and Asami set the bell back down. “If you’re frozen, and I snap my fingers, you’re going to come out of trance and resume your work. Understand?” Asami softly kissed at her submissive’s neck, feeling just a little impatient watching her sit there in the maid’s outfit.

“Yes Mistress,” Korra said, whining gently.

“Good girl,” Asami purred, joining Korra on the couch once more. “Now I’m going to count up to five, and when I finish, you’re going to start cleaning the house for me.”

“One, two, your head is starting to clear. You feel less heavy, like you could move if you wanted to. You’re more aware of your surroundings. Feeling is coming back to your limbs. You can see more clearly, and hear things besides my voice.”

“Three, four, you’re still wet, still horny, but not desperate. You want to clean the house, and do a good job. You don’t quite remember what I told you in trance but you’ll still obey. You feel happy, and relaxed, and ready to please me.”

“One,” and Korra blinked, stretching her arms and legs.

“Ready to work?” Asami asked, handing Korra a feather duster.

“Yes Mistress,” she replied, taking it and standing. She suddenly became aware of how wet she was, as she began dusting a bookshelf.

Asami picked up a book off the table and started reading half-heartedly, sometimes watching Korra work. When she lifted up her arm to dust somewhere high up, her skirt would lift, revealing the bottom of her lacy black panties. She admired the way the tights fit over her muscular calves and how the garters looked flanking her thighs.

Korra moved on to the coffee table in front of Asami. It was low to the ground and not very dusty, so Korra bent forward to give it a once over. Asami rang the bell; Korra froze, face down towards the table, ass up in the air, just how Asami wanted her.

Asami could see Korra’s breathing quicken. She slowly got up and circled around behind her submissive, admiring how the skirt rested just on top of her ass, revealing the lacy black panties.

Asami gingerly picked up the hem of the skirt with a finger and pushed it back. “What a good girl you are, freezing for you Mistress right on queue. You’re so good and obedient, aren’t you.”

The Avatar remained silent, as she was told, feeling the heat between her legs increase.

Asami ran a finger over the crotch of the panties, which she found to be completely soaked through.

“Oh Gorgeous,” she purred, pressing on them harder. “What a good girl, nice and wet for your Mistress.”

Korra let out a small whimper, her clit aching to be touched more.

Asami knelt down and began kissing the insides of Korra’s thighs, making her shiver and whine. Korra’s back was beginning to strain just a bit from bending over, but she held fast, needing to obey her Mistress. Being obedient, doing what Asami said, was the most important thing in the world. She wanted to please her Mistress, and being obedient was the only way to do it.

Asami gently bit inside Korra’s thighs, edging closer to her panties. She could smell how aroused Korra was, and could see that the panties had soaked through. She reached up and tugged at the hem, pulling the panties over Korra’s ass and down her legs, eventually tossing them aside. She ran a finger gently through Korra’s wet folds, eliciting a small cry.

“Be good for me now, Gorgeous, be nice and still and quiet for your Mistress,” Asami purred. Korra tightened her jaw, determined to be as obedient as possible.

Asami pushed her tongue into Korra’s wetness, quickly finding her clit and circling it. Her breathing quickened at the sudden wave of pleasure, finding it very difficult to keep silent. She gripped the feather duster tighter in hopes that it would help keep her bearings.

The Avatar’s increased breathing only encouraged Asami more, wanting to test the limits of the submissive’s willpower. She wanted to see how far she could push Korra, how much pleasure was too much to disobey her Mistress.

But Korra held firm, continuing to bend over, still and quiet. Asami eventually pulled away, impressed with how long she’d held out.

“Stand up,” Asami commanded. The Avatar obeyed, happy to finally be upright.

Asami picked up the bell and gave it another ring. Korra continued her cleaning, heading over to the kitchen as Asami sat back down.

Dusting in the kitchen was wholly unnecessary, and cleaning wasn’t Korra’s strong suit anyways, but neither her nor Asami especially cared. The way Korra’s ass peaked out from under the skirt as she walked more than made up for it.

When Korra was bent over the large marble countertop, Asami rang the bell again. She was grateful to have a surface to lean on this time. Asami didn’t get up right away, but rather stayed on the couch, idly flipping through her book.

Korra could feel herself getting wetter in anticipation, maybe even dripping. She wasn’t tied to the counter, but she may well have been. Asami’s words held her in place, and she couldn’t move even if she wanted to. But she didn’t want to move. She wanted to be obedient for her Mistress, follow her every word. Pleasing her Mistress was important, something she had to do, wanted to do more than anything in the world. Leaning over the counter for her, being obedient, felt almost as good as Asami’s hands. Almost.

Lucky for her, Asami finally got up and walked over to the Avatar. She stood behind Korra and grabbed her hips, pushing her own into the Avatar’s backside.

“Wouldn’t it be nice if I was wearing a big strap on? I could just slide it into you. I bet it would go in so easily, you’re so wet for me.” Asami began to gently grind against her submissive, mimicking sliding a dildo in and out of her.

Suddenly, Asami slid two fingers past Korra’s entrance and inside of her. She breathed in sharply, trying her best to stay quiet with the sudden pleasure.

Asami curled her fingers down, pressing against the Avatar’s walls. “So wet and empty for me, aren’t you? Such a good girl. You love being my mindfucked little toy, waiting for me to fuck you in your cute little outfit.” Asami’s pace quickened as she spoke, pushing deeper into Korra’s pussy.

“Moan for me, Gorgeous.” Korra obeyed, beginning to moan loudly, pushing back against her Mistress’ hand. Asami reached forward and grabbed her hair, pulling her head back, haphazardly knocking off the headband.

“You’re so good and obedient, so nice and empty. You like being my empty little toy, don’t you, Gorgeous?”

“Yes, Mistress,” Korra moaned. “I love being empty for you.”

“You love it when I fill you up, fill you with so much pleasure all you can do is moan.”

“Yes, Mistress, please fill me, it feels so good when you fill me.”

All Korra could feel was pleasure as Asami’s fingers caressed her walls, gradually going faster and harder. She moaned loud for her Mistress, hoping she was doing well, wanting so much to please her.

All too soon, Asami pulled out her fingers, walked back over to the couch, and rang the bell. Korra groaned loudly, frustrated at the lack of satisfaction.

“Are you complaining, Gorgeous?” Asami asked, shooting a glance at the Avatar.

“No, Mistress,” she sighed, trying not to sound as frustrated as she felt.

“Good girl,” Asami said. “Finish up the kitchen and then come to the bedroom. Be patient and don’t rush. I’ll make you do it all again if you don’t do a good job.”

Asami went to the bedroom, leaving Korra to her work. She resisted the urge to reach between her legs and pleasure herself, knowing that getting caught would mean a very big punishment. She wanted to please her Mistress, do exactly as she said. Korra dusted off every surface in the kitchen, trying not to go too fast, occasionally glancing towards the bedroom to see if Asami was watching.

Once the kitchen seemed sufficiently clear of dust, Korra nervously walked over to the bedroom. Inside, she found Asami laying on the bed, reading her book, completely nude except for a dildo attached to a strap on. Asami set down the book when she noticed Korra staring.

“Come here, Gorgeous,” she purred, running a finger down the rubber cock.

Korra walked over sheepishly, kicking off her heels and getting on the bed to straddle Asami. She carefully positioned the dildo at her entrance and slid down it easily. She settled at the bottom, feeling the tip pushing inside of her.

She was about to lean forward and beginning fucking herself, but Asami put a hand on her hip. She reached over, took the bell from the side table, and gave it a gentle ring. Korra froze.

“I want to enjoy you here for a little while, my little pet,” Asami said, running her hand over Korra’s muscular thigh. The Avatar’s breathing quickened once again as she felt the large dildo sit into of her, wishing she could fuck herself on it.

Asami reached behind her submissive and untied the apron, tossing it aside. Slowly, staring into Korra’s icy blue eyes, she undid the buttons of her blouse, one by one. She untucked the blouse from her skirt and pulled it off Korra’s shoulders, tossing it aside as well. She’d neglected to wear a bra, something Asami would have to admonish her for later, but for now, she enjoyed the view of Korra’s tanned breasts.

She reached up and rubbed her thumbs gently over her hard nipples, something she knew drove the Avatar crazy. And it was working, if the way Korra’s face twisted as she tried not to moan was any indication.

“It feels so good to be a good girl for me,” Asami mused as she played with her submissive’s breasts, rubbing and pinching her nipples. “Being good for me is so important, Gorgeous. You want to obey me. You want to please me. My pleasure is so important. You love being my empty little toy.”

Asami began slowly pushing her hips up and down, moving the toy around inside of her. Korra let out a small whine as it pressed against her walls.

Sitting up to gain better leverage, Asami began moving her hips faster, bringing the dildo farther out before pushing it back in. “You’re doing so well being quiet and still for me, Gorgeous. You’re being such a good girl. You’re taking all of me in and you’re being so obedient.”

Korra felt the pleasure doubly from the toy inside of her, gently fucking her, and her Mistress’ words of praise.

Unable to wait any longer, Asami pushed Korra onto her back and held her legs in the air, kneeling before her submissive. “I want you to moan good and loud for me, Gorgeous. Be a good girl and tell me how good you feel.”

Asami began fucking Korra hard, driving the dildo deep into the Avatar and back out again.

Korra moaned and arched up her back, grabbing the sheets hard. “It feels so good Mistress! Your cock feels so good in me, I want to please you so much. I want to please you Mistress, I want to be a good girl for you. I want to be empty for you Mistress, I want to be your good toy.”

“That’s it Gorgeous, you like it when I fuck your pussy and when I fuck your mind. You like being empty and obedient for me.” Asami bent down and kissed Korra’s neck, continuing to drive the dildo into her squirming submissive.

“You’re so good for me, you’re such a good girl. You’re doing such a good job, you’re my gorgeous submissive,” Asami said into Korra’s ear, panting at the effort. “My cock feels so good inside of you, it feels so good when I fill you up. I’m going to fill you with pleasure, that’s the only thing inside of you. You’re so empty and good for me.”

The dildo brushed against Korra’s clit at every thrust, bringing her closer and closer to orgasm. “Please Mistress, I need to cum. Please let me cum for you.”

Asami pushed her thumb into the Avatar’s mouth. “Not yet, Gorgeous. You’re doing so good, I want you for just a little longer. I’m not done filling you yet.”

Korra’s knuckles were practically white from holding the sheets, trying hard not to cum too early. She wanted to be good, wanted to please her Mistress, but she was dangerously close to the edge.

Finally, Asami whispered into Korra’s ear, “Cum for me, Gorgeous. Cum hard for your Mistress.”

Korra came, a low, guttural moan coming from her throat as her head bent back. Asami’s thrusts slowed as she rode out the orgasm. Sweating and shaking, still whining gently, Korra collapsed into the bed, her head filled with foggy arousal.

Asami pulled out the dildo, took off the strap, and dropped it beside the bed. She sat next to her submissive, gently stroking wisps of hair away from her face. “I’m so proud of you Gorgeous, you did such a good job. You pleased your Mistress so well. I’m so proud of you.”

Korra laid on the bed, still in a daze.

“I’m going to count up to five, and when I finish, you’ll come out of your trance. One, two, you’re more aware of your surroundings. You feel movement coming back to your limbs. Your muscles feel tighter. You’re still relaxed, but you can move however you want now.”

Asami ran her hand gently over Korra’s cheek. “Three, four, you feel happy and safe. I’m here for you, I’m so proud of how well you did. You’re such a good girl for me. You know where you are, you can move your arms and legs.”

“Five,” Asami said, and Korra opened her eyes.

“That was so nice,” she said, her voice soft and groggy. Asami laid down next to her, wrapping her arms around the Avatar.

“You did so well,” Asami said, as she pressed her face into Korra’s hair.

“I’m a terrible maid though.” Asami laughed and agreed, pulling Korra closer, leaving gentle kisses on her forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! While erotic hypnosis is not technically part of BDSM, I've decided to use it in this capacity. Hypnosis requires a great deal of trust and communication between partners, and because Korra and Asami are well established in this fic, I haven't depicted all of the conversations that take place when partners decide to practice. If you do want to start doing hypnosis, please do plenty of research and communicate heavily with your partner before doing so. Pay special attention to safety and aftercare measures, which are especially important when doing something that can potentially have psychological effects.
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @justhereforsmu1 for more spicy content.


End file.
